<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misunderstood Love by scoryuu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573001">Misunderstood Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu'>scoryuu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fujisaki february [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), False Memories, Fluff, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, M/M, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Recovered Memories, They/Them Pronouns for Alter Ego</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:01:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chihiro's an idiot who can't keep track of his feelings. So is Alter Ego. Go figure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alter Ego/K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Fujisaki Chihiro/K1-B0, Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto/Alter Ego</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fujisaki february [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Misunderstood Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't even know what this is - </p><p>Actually I do know - It's me being an idiot multishipper </p><p>TWS: None (I might have missed something, let me know if I did) </p><p>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Robots were pretty cool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was basically a well known fact-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Chihiro didn’t expect to actually fall in love with one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He also didn’t expect the robot to fall in love with his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His son being his creation, alter-ego. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It kind of sucked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But it was what it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like any good father, he had to push his feelings aside, and play match-maker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started up alter ego and the plan began. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So my child, do you like anyone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no master”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You 100% sure”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then who is it? I’m your dad, we have to talk about these things”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-it’s Makoto”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Makoto?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but he likes you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HE LIKES ME?!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well who do you like master?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiibo??”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But doesn’t he like me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Exactly child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So Dad, do we need to play match-maker for each other?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Chihiro woke up in a classroom. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wearing his best friend's hoodie. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>With his best friend next to him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He stared at his friend and began noticing things he never did before- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One thing led to another, and he started playing floppy bird on his friend’s phone. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shortly after a robot by the name of kiibo came inside. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Along with his kid Alter Ego. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alter Ego had a human form now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or a robot form?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Who knew. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The point was that they were in love and happy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All without Chihiro’s help</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>--</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chihiro’s dream was strange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was his subconscious trying to tell him that his feelings are wrong?? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They couldn’t be wrong, right??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he went to Miu.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Miu told him that he was mistaking his feelings of fascination for love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he went to Kazuichi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kazuichi told him that he was most likely in love with his best friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why was love so complicated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then Chihiro realized - </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The memory that he thought was one spent with Kiibo, the one that made the doll sized male fall in love with a fucking robot, was part of a dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really was an idiot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to Makoto's dorm and told him the problem, forgetting that his friend was in love with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C-chihiro, I like y-you so this just makes it difficu-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I like you too?? I can’t remember if it’s you or K1-B0 that I like.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple days later Chihiro discovered the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so did Alter Ego. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Miu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miu was the one who did it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She created an invention to create false memories. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had it coming for her. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've decided to do the cat boy thing. </p><p>I'll start writing it tomorrow - </p><p>Questions: Favorite food? Night or day? </p><p>Also I am planning on torturing Miu in an upcoming fic for no reason. </p><p>- Scoryuu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>